REGALO
by irasemaanyelica
Summary: los chicos quieren obsequiar a Eli... lo que podia ser mi primer fic (y mi primer mierda summary)
1. Chapter 1

hola este es mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten

6:00 A.M.

mientras Eli estaba dormido en su cuarto con sus babosas (QUE LINDO no?)

kord, Junjie trixie y Pronto estaba envolviendo algo

kord: Pronto dame el pegamento estas utilizando DEMASIADO!-mientras estiraba la mano para devolverla

Pronto: Pronto el Magnifico te lo va a prestar….MIENTRAS QUE ESTE MOÑO PUEDA PONER AL PERFECION!-cuando grito se escucho el eco en todo el refugio

Trixie: CHICOS! (mas bien viejones XD) PUEDEN CALLAR, VAN A DESPERTAR A ELI!

Kord : quien tu novio- mientras que Junjie y Pronto estaban a punto de reírse

Trixie :KORD! SI DICES DE NUEVO JURO CON TODO MIS FUERZAS RESTEGARE TU FEA Y ASQUEROSA BOCA EL PEGAMENTO 6000! Y USTEDES TAMBIEN! (yo diria mas bien con el Kola Loca XD)

Kord Junjie Pronto:..

Eli: chicos que pasa aquí?-mientras estiraba (ya saben cuando uno se despierta)

Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ELI!- mientras que Pronto rápidamente tiraba todos los arreglos en el suelo.(lo típico de un topoide )

Trixie: E-Eli, c-cuanto tiempo estabas d-despierto- _**oh no, espero que no nos oyó**_ – mientras pensaba

Eli: apenas, y… que están haciendo?-cuando poco a poco miraban la mesa….

Pronto: que nosotros….nada mejor vete a dormir un poquito mas- mientras que agarraba su brazo

Eli: chicos que esta pasando aquí y porque hay pegamento en todo la mesa y un moño.

Junjie: no es nada Eli, sabes veo que tienes buen humor para entrenar un poco.

Eli: tiene razón, iré por mi arma lo deje en la cama-cuando fue por su arma

Junjie: chico limpien el desorden y terminan de envolver el regalo mientras que yo y Eli entrenamos un poco

Trixie, Kord, pronto,: esta bien

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**¿Que eran lo que están envolviendo?**

**¿Acaso Eli lo haya escuchado?**

**¿Trixie lo va a prometer de poner pegamento en la boca de Kord?**

**¿Cuándo voy a tener un novio?**

**Bueno es todo habrá otro capitulo "sorpresa"**

**Pero antes que se van quiero ser una pregunta**

**¿quieren crossover de el origen de los guandianes & slugterra ?**

**Porfavor todos y cada uno de ustedes opinan en el Review y también estoy buscando OC (si quieren o no)**

**Y bueno me voy al estilo negas (me encanta su canal)**

**Adiós!**

**Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu XD **


	2. Chapter 2

Huhuhuhuhuhuhhuhu

Hola ya volví aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo pero traje invitados eeeeesssss el pinchimono,

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Y aquí esta eeeeellll pinchimono

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Y AQUÍ ESTA EL PINCHIMONO, ORALE CABRON VEN AQUÍ

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

DONDE CHINGADO ESTA!

"_**NO ESTOY LOCA NO ESTOY LOCA SOLO ESTOY..."(el canción de Gloria Trevi)**_

_**Jeje mi celular**_ mmmmm… un mensaje

**Pinchimono:**

**Jyhndkjochumftivutsa dghyrrfgjjgfcv humiysumagkjli!**

QQUUEEE! SE FUE CABRON, CABRONAZO! ME COSTO TANTO SECUESTRARLO

Aaa…pero asi no se va a quedar por eso traigo mi rifle

Mas arratito vengo por lo tanto

Disfrútelo YA VOY PINCHIMONO AYA VOY….

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Trixie Pronto y Kord envolvían el regalo, mientras Junjie y Eli fueron entrenar un poco

Junjie: Me imagino que vienes mas despierto para tu revancha

Eli: si y en esta ves el que ira rastrando en el hielo será tu

Cuando dijo el comentario la respuesta de Junjie fue solo una sonrisa por un lado

Quedaron un momento mirando uno al otro

Junjie: ahora….

Eli: AHORA!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Trixie: NO PUEDO CREERLO, Pronto utilizaste todo el pegamento

Pronto: na…. Bueno si utilice mucho, pero mira el regalo quedo a la perfección y el moño ya no se resbala-cuando demostró no parecía un regalo, mas bien parecía como un goma de mascar redondo y acompañado con el moño

Kord: amigo yo ni siquiera lo diría un "regalo" mas bien parece un goma de mascar trasparente con el centro a chile-luego comenzó a reír

Trixie: jejeje tienes razón, yo ni siquiera lo comiera- y también comenzó a reír

Pronto: ustedes dos están CELOSOS, además no han terminado de envolver el regalo y yo si

Trixie: nosotros aun no hemos terminado por que acabaste todo el pegamento

Kord: pronto no solamente utilizaste todo el pegamento, también utilizaste el pegamento para muebles

Trixie: Kord tiene razón, además como va abrir el regalo si tiene capas de pegamento

Pronto: les voy a demostrar como El Pronto El Magnifico puede abrirlo con facilidad-agarro un cuchillo de la cocina cuando estaba a punto de abrir hasta que el cuchillo se hizo en polvo

Pronto: eeehhhh… jiji me pueden traer otro- mientras Trixie y Kord negara su cabeza

Trixie: iré a comprar mas pegamento- mientas que iba al garaje por su mecabestia

Kord: yo también iré con ella, una ve traigo algo para comer y Pronto limpie el desorden que hiciste

Pronto: pero….-cuando voltio un lado de su espalda ya no estaban-AAAAHHHH PORQUE PRONTO EL MAGNIFICO TIENE QUE LIMPIAR

JJJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

JGGJGJJGJGJGJGGHGVCHFYFYTFFUJBJBYYHHJHHH

Kord: oye Trixie que les vas regalar a Eli

Trixie: le voy a regalar un foto….

Kord: cual foto?, aaaahh…..ya se cual, cuando ustedes dos están besando

Trixie: KORD! TE HE D-DICHO Q-Q-QUE YO Y ELI NO SOMOS NOVIOS-mientras ocultaba su rostro para que no lo viera sonrojada

Kord: CLARO… cuando se vayan a casar llegare al altar y les dire "se lo dije"-la respuesta de Trixie….bueno estaba mas sonrojada que su cabello

Entonces dejo de sonrojar

Trixie: primero, di lo que quieras. segundo, es el foto en grupo hace varios días le había tomado fotos.. no te acuerdas?

Kord: eehh…no, mejor me lo demuestra mas tarde

Trixie: esta bien te lo demostrare en cuando lleguemos al refugio- _**tiene mas músculos que memoria estos trolls-**_ Kord que le vas a regalar a Eli

Kord: bueno no quiero presumir pero…en el refugio te lo demostrare, este regalo que lo voy a dar, le va a encantar tanto .

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Eli: AAAAHHHHHH NO OTRA VES- mientras poco a poco resbalaba en el hielo y por ultimo termino en el suelo frente Junjie

Junjie: muy bien trabajo-mientras recogía su babosa- bien Eli hacemos 25 a mi favor

Eli: ja ja JA…muy gracioso- mientras sentaba en el suelo- Junjie como es tu caverna, jamás nos contaste

Junjie: mi caverna era muy hermosa lleno de bondad y paz, las cascadas fluyendo de los mas altos, hasta que llego ese parásito desde entonces nunca supe nada de mi caverna

Eli: lo entiendo

Junjie: Eli siempre te quise preguntar, quien es Twist?

Eli: el era uno de nuestro equipo…..

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Pronto: porque Pronto el magnifico tiene que limpiar…-entonces tenia un lado las basura no quería llevarlo hasta al bote, pero lo escondió bajo de un tapete

HA…..al fin termine-mientras que dejaba la escoba tirada

Trixie: Pronto ya llegamos y aquí esta el pegamento y…espero que no utilices todo de nuevo

Pronto: no te preocupes Trixie, Pronto...- Trixie le dio el pegamento a Pronto-tiene bajo control-estaba a punto de echar todo hasta que Trixie lo interrumpio

Trixie: sabes mejor te ayudo de envolver-pero ante que lo envolviera el regalo-Pronto que lo va a regalar a Eli-entonces abrió la caja-Pronto es…

Pronto: a si es mi querida Trixie...-era un hermoso imagen de cristal y la figura es la babosa de Eli "burpy"

Trixie: que hermoso pensé que simplemente te dormías…..

Pronto: que, yo no lo hice… page a alguien para que hiciera el imagen.

Trixie: no tenia en mi mente en eso pero… lo va encantar tanto.

Kord: pero lo que va a encantar tanto cuando te pide que sea tu novia- y luego Kord y Pronto comenzaron de reir

Trixie: KKOORRD!, ya esta la comida?

Kord: si, jeje ya esta jejeje- trixie nada mas le respondo con un gruñido

Trixie: llamare a Junjie y Eli para comer

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Eli: y por eso quiere vengar por lo que había hecho mi padre con su padre

Junjie: vaya, que triste-hasta que..

Trixie: CHICOS YA ESTA LA COMIDA!

Eli, Junjie: YA VAMOS!

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bueno aun subiré OTRO capitulo (lo se ni mucho menos yo no encuentro sentidopero con el paso de tiempo me puedo enseñar….eso espero)

El cabron de pichimono se fue a la china pero en el camino encontré a negas

Negas: mmhum…

Negas salúdenle

Negas: hola…

Te pagare 3000 pesos..

Negas: hola mis nenes este capitulo aun no a terminado pero no se enfaden tarde o temprano nuestra amigini dara un gran sopresa de crossover de el origen de los guardianes & slugterra será perrón que este capitulo porfavorini dejen su _**revies… **_

Negas es reviews no revies

Negas: como lo quieren llamar, orale mis 3000 pesos

Aquí esta pero no los vas a decir que suscriben en tu….

;A cabron, no esta me lo aplico bien; pero bueno nos vemos al otro capitulo

Adiós!

huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu


	3. Chapter 3

Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

HOLA!

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo

Disfrútenlo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras que Junjie y Eli fueron a entrenar (mas bien la revancha)

Kord y Trixie fueron a envolver el obsequio

Trixie estaba decorando algunos detalles al fotografía pero no estaba sola Burpy y los demás también lo ayudaban. Burpy, estaba poniendo algunas figuras como hongos, las capsulas de babosas y algunas formas de Babosas, Dirigible le ayudaba a poner pegamento, Sierra cortaba las figuras. Mientras que las babosas hacían sus deberes Trixie tenía una duda- Kord que vas a obsequiar a Eli.

-Deberás, no te lo demostré. Ejem… Mira- entonces, demostró la mochila anaranjada de Eli, pero parecía la misma mochila corriente, o eso creía.

-mmmm… y que hace?-

Ya lo veras, póntela- Trixie se lo puso- y mira lo que hace- presiono un botón que tenia en lado izquierdo de la mochila y salieron unos propulsores.

-Es una mochila…-

-Jet, así es-

-WOW... Esto lo fascinara mucho- Entonces, Trixie devolvió a Kord la mochila

-Y… que foto que me estabas hablando- entonces escucharon algunos chillidos, miraron abajo y era Burpy, Dirigible y Sierra querían llamar la atención a los dos.

-ya terminaron?- dijo Trixie, se meneo la cabeza con un "si"- perfecto, quedo bien con los decoraciones gracias.- y las babosas salieron al patio.- mira es este foto- lo demostró a Kord, en el foto estaba Kord, Pronto, Junjie, Trixie y Eli.

-AAWWW.. Mira lo más, Romeo y Julieta están muy abrazado-dijo Kord

-KORD!-dijo Trixie y luego se sonrojo algo leva, en el foto Trixie y Eli estaban abrazado.

-Bien, creo que ya esta todo listo .ya esta anocheciendo y quiero que Eli pruebe la mochila, llamare a Pronto-entonces Kord entro al cocina.-Pronto, ya terminaste aun tenemos que decorar algunas cosas-

-Si… ya termine… huch un gran montaña que tuve que escalar, pero Pronto El Magnifico…- pero no pudo terminar la frase

Vamos Pronto ni siquiera fueron mas de 50 platos, fueron 7 nada mas-dijo Kord- tenemos que terminar aún ante que llegue Eli de su entrenamiento-

-pero…Pronto esta muy cansado-quejo Pronto

-vamos, si…- dijo Kord

-Kord amigo, en esta vez tú ganaste- dijo Pronto

-Bien, puedes barrer de nuevo por favor y gracias-dijo Kord ante de retirar al cocina

-QUE?!...Pero si ya termine- y se soma desde la sala, y miro muchísimo papeles para envolver en todo la sala- AAAHHH…

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

ES ENSERIO!?- dijo Eli mientras resbalaba en el hielo.- llevo como 26..-

-27 más bien.- dijo Junjie.

-27 perdiendo y eso que fue en este día-dijo Eli- aunque sea déjame ganar en esta vez.-

-no, pero el día de tu cumpleaños te dejare ganar-dijo Junjie.

-pero mi cumpleaños fue ayer- dijo Eli.

-entonces tendrás que esperar al año próximo-dijo Junjie. Mientras Eli arrogo su cara por el comentario. Junjie miro arriba y se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo.-_mmm… ya esta anocheciendo creo que ya es la señal- _pensó- vamos al refugio ya se va hacer noche- dijo Junjie mientras ayudaba a Eli a levantar.

Tienes razón, vámonos-dijo Eli.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-chicos, ya están listos- dijo Trixie, mientras decoraba el pastel(Todos: pastel… yo: si… ya se que van preguntar: ¿De donde diablos saco el pastel? Respuesta: yo tampoco se.)-apresurasen, no tardara venir-

- estamos en eso, Pronto puedes colgarlo-dijo Kord, porque Pronto estaba encima de el para colgar los arreglos.

-sabes, se hubiera sido mas mejor si no te movieras tanto, prefiero tener una escalera.-dijo pronto. Nada mas faltaba uno mas para colgar pero no alcanzaba estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Trixie por su parte, termino el pastel- y… ya termine-dijo Trixie, escucho muchos chillidos, entonces miro abajo y era Burpy estaba chillando como loco- Burpy, Burpy cálmate- la babosa se calmo un poco- dime que pasa—entonces hizo muchos movimiento que Eli ya venia- espera.. Eli ya viene-Entonces chillo con un "si"

- kord dirige al lado izquierdo- pero Kord dio al lado derecho- no… al otro lado- hasta que fue interrumpido

-chicos, Burpy me trata de decir que Eli ya viene-dijo Trixie- vamos, tenemos que apagar la luz. Kord ayúdame a llevar el pastel a la mesa y deja a Pronto-

-A la orden-dijo Kord, y aventó hacia arriba a Pronto

-NO KORD ESPERA, AHHHH…-dijo Pronto estaba a punto de acomodar bien, pero era demasiado tarde y se cayo al suelo de puro golpe se acomodo bien-ese cabeza de martillo me lo pagara por esto…- pero fue interrumpido por un gran mano tapando su boca alzo la mirada y era Kord.

-ssshhh… ya viene- dijo Trixie, apago la luz y se escondo detrás del sofá.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bueno esto aun sigue nos vemos

Adios!

huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu


	4. Chapter 4

Huhuhuhuhuhuhu

HOLA!

Bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo

DISFRUTELO

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-Vamos si..-dijo Eli mientras entro primero al refugio

-No lo se Eli,¿ enserio quieres?-pregunto Junjie

-Si, será más fácil para no poner el sombraductor-dijo Eli

-muy bien, para mañana te enseñare como entender los lenguaje de clan sombra-dijo Junjie

-Gracias Junjie-dijo Eli, miro a un lado al otro para mirar a los chicos-mmm… que raro, deberían estar los chicos aquí-

- si tienes razón, Eli..-

-Si….-

-me contaron que este día es muy especial, ¿No sabes porque?-pregunto Junjie.

mm… no, no se-dijo Eli

Porque hoy es el primer aniversario de tu llegada-dijo Trixie, entonces Junjie predio la luz y la sala estaba decorado, mientras que Trixie Kord y Pronto salían de su escondite.

-SORPRESA!-dijo los chicos, y también chillaron con un "sorpresa" las babosas.

-Wow… chicos gracias-dijo Eli- creo que ya entiendo porque actuaron muy raro en la mañana-

-Tanto bla bla bla, que nos va a ganar las moscas al pastel- dijo Pronto

-Tienes razón, vamos Eli sopla la vela- dijo Trixie con su cámara en la mano

Entonces Eli lo hizo caso, pero ante de soplar cerró sus ojos para pedir el deseo. Lo pidió y lo soplo.

-bien Eli, dime cual es tu deseo- dijo Trixie acercando un poco la cámara.

-mi deseo…-dijo Eli- es, estar con ustedes toda mi vida entera-_y también desee que seas mi novia-_pensó.

-Si siempre estaremos contigo-dijo Kord-y… un abrazo de grupo- mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Eli, Trixie, Pronto y Junjie.

-Kord… no… puedo…respirar- dijo Trixie.

-jeje, ups-mientras dejo de abrazar

-bueno mi querido Eli ya paso el pastel ahora sigue los regalos-dijo Pronto- ten abre el mío-

Eli cuando lo abrió era una figura de cristal.

-wow que bonito-dijo Eli- mira Burpy, creo que tiene uno mas - mientras dejo en la mesa, Burpy y Juju se acerco lo miro y parecía mucho a Burpy- gracias Pronto- mientras abrazaba a Pronto

-no es nada Eli- dijo Pronto

- aquí esta el mío, te vas a sorprender tanto- dijo Kord

Lo abrió, era su mochila anaranjado de Eli- ehhhh…-

-Póntelo- dijo Kord, Eli se lo puso- presiona el botón en el lado izquierdo y salió unos propulsores.

-es un mochila jet?- pregunto Eli

-si… pruébatelo al…- pero fue interrumpido por cierta peliroja

-Kord, que tal mañana ya se anocheció, y además es mi turno- dijo Trixie

-aaaaa... Claro dejo a la señora shane que le entregue su regalo- susurro Kord

-KORD…-mientras Trixie apretaba sus dientes por el comentario de Kord

-Chicos…. De que están hablando?- dijo Eli

-eh… no, no es nada-dijo Trixie mientras miraba a Kord, con una mirada asesina- mira aquí esta la mía- lo entrego a Eli- pero yo no lo hice sola Burpy y los demás me ayudaron a decorar- entonces Eli lo abrió y miro un fotografía con los cincos integrantes era Kord, Pronto, Junjie, Trixie y el.

-Gracias Trixie.- dijo Eli- saben cada vez que veo este foto me acuerdo todo esos aventura que teníamos.-

-si, me acuerdo cuando te salve por ese hombre.-dijo Trixie

-cuando peleamos la pandilla Hoola.- dijo Pronto

-cuando sr. sábado nos encerró.- dijo Kord

-si, muchas cosas nos sucedió- dijo Eli, entonces miro a Junjie-chicos, también contaron a Junjie sobre…-

-no te preocupes Eli- dijo Junjie- tus amigos me contaron sobre el "mundo ardiente", pero no le diré a nadie.-

- muy bien- dijo Eli-y…. cual es mi siguiente regalo- mientras miraba a Junjie

-aquí esta tu regalo. Pero tienes que adivinar- mientras tenia los dos manos en su espalda.

-mmm… no se, dame una pista- dijo Eli

-muy bien, es algo que siempre nos acompaña en la buena y en la mala en todo tiempo- dijo Junjie

-mmm… ya se, es….-pero fue interrumpido

- es Trixie, verdad?- dijo Kord, mientras Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron un poco.

-no…, bueno aparte- dijo Junjie, mientras los pobres tortolos se sonrojaron un poco mas.- bueno, que es lo que tengo Eli-

-pues obvio, es una babosa verdad?-dijo Eli

- exactamente- entonces Junjie estiro la mano para ver la babosa

Era distinta que los demás, pero tenia un color muy hermoso su color era azul celeste en parte de su espalda que los demás era color azul oscuro, tiene un ojo su color es azul cielo, los chico lo miraban era muy bonitos pero le hacían familiar por el ojo y sus raros Atenas como si lo hubiera visto alguna vez. Hasta que Eli se dio cuenta

-Junjie, acaso es la babosa…-

-Doc Goon, si es ese mismo- dijo Junjie

-pero, como?- dijo Eli- donde te lo encontraste-

-bueno…..

_Junjie estaba caminando buscando a Doc hasta que lo encontró_

_-ven aquí Doc- mientras bajaba su mano para que doc subiera, lo puso al hombro derecho junto Juju, pero escucho algunos quejidos y no nada mas Junjie, también Doc y Juju lo escuchaba._

_Entonces se dio cuenta que donde provenía aquellos quejido era atrás de algunos arbusto, cuando se soma era Doc Goon estaba quejando porque estaba marchitando._

_Se puso de pie frente Doc Goon_

_-creo que esto ya a acabado-dijo Junjie mientras Juju y Doc chillaba_

_- t-t-u-, e-e-sto a-a-un n-no a t-t-er-m-minado aahh..-quejaba Doc Goon_

_-lo siento- dijo Junjie mientras cargaba a Doc para disparar- pero, esto ya ha terminado-_

_-jajaja ahhh.. s-s-sab-e-es tar-de o temp-r-rano ven-ga-re a uste-d-des y a t-t-odo baj-joterra me lo v-van a pag-gar caro c-con sus p-pro-pios alm-mas-dijo Doc Goon- jajajajajajaja AAHHHH..-_

_Junjie lo disparo a Doc y lo elimino. Ya se iba hasta que.._

_-ehhhh..eh? q-que paso?, donde estoy-dijo una voz desconocida_

_Entonces voltio un lado, miro abajo y era la… BABOSA DOC GOON, pero pensó que se había marchitado por completo. En cuando lo miro era diferente, ya no era malvado estaba curado._

_-tu joven donde estoy y como termine hasta aquí- pregunto la babosa, la voz de la babosa no era de un hombre, mas bien de una…. mujer _(creo que dejare la droga XD)

_-déjame presentarme me llamo Junjie y tu?- pregunto Junjie_

_- Doc.. Docgma-dijo Docgma- ahora dime, donde estoy o buscare la respuesta en tu cabeza.-_

_-bueno… tu estas en bajoterra…-_

-y es así como lo encontré- dijo Junjie

-perdón por haber controlado a ustedes y principalmente conquistar en todo bajoterra- dijo Docgma mientras miraba en el suelo decepcionada

-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa- dijo Trixie , mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Docgma.

- Gracias jovencita, sabes eres muy hermosa para ser una lanzadora – dijo Docgma

-gracias- dijo Trixie mientras sonrojaba algo leve

-bueno Pronto El Magnifico no lo quiere interrumpir pero…-mientras apuntaba en la mesa- las babosas nos van a ganar el pastel.-

Entonces fueron a la sala para comer el pastel, mientras comían el pastel Docgma contaba como se había convertido en Don Goon.

-yo estaba en una caverna, donde era mi hogar con todos mis hermanos…-

_En la caverna había muchas jemas preciosas en cualquier lugar, era muy amplio había arboles con su fruto que comían desde ahí, no hacia mucha falta estar en otras cavernas para conseguir comida era suficiente para ellos. Pero algo raro paso se había temblado el suelo, había un montón de hoyos en cualquier lugar. Entonces se acerco una babosa entre los pozos._

_-DOCGMA MIRA EN EL POZO-dijo su hermano mayor Nerm_

_-que, que pasa?-pregunto Docgma_

_Entonces miro adentro del pozo y miro agua color rojo._

_-que raro, esta pozo no estaba ahí-dijo Dogma_

_-si, tienes razón- dijo Nerm- pero no voy a entrar ahí-_

_-Nerm, a ti quien te dijo que te ibas a entrar-dijo Docgma_

_-esta bien, pero no te pongas así de furiosa- mientras alejaba un poco de ella_

_-no estoy furiosa, estoy preocupada y si el agua debe ser mala o podría matar todos de nuestros raza o…-_

_-Dogma te preocupas tanto, tal vez nada mas es agua, que podía pasar …..Tal vez sea sangre, agua con colorante,…-_

_-no creo que solamente sea agua, ven ayúdame a bajar hasta al agua-dijo Docgma_

_-que estas LOCA!... además tu no eres el líder, y no te dejare que vayas…-_

_-sabes si yo fuera la líder, no saldría huyendo como una babosa estropeada-dijo Docgma- además no estoy pidiendo permiso nada mas te estoy diciendo que me ayudes-_

_-Pues no, no te ayudare pero te traeré a una babos_a aracnirede- dijo _Nerm_

_-pues… que esperas tu tráigalo- dijo Docgma _

_Lo hizo caso, por suerte estaba uno cercano. Entonces Nerm lo controlo a la babosa_

_-"ven aquí"- dijo Nerm desde su cabeza, entonces lo hizo caso y fue con el_

_-ten aquí esta- dijo Nerm_

_-bien, ahora dile que me de telaraña-dijo Docgma_

_-AAHHH…-suspiro-"denle telaraña"-pero no lo hizo caso-"ORALE QUE LES DES!"- así que la babosa se sorprendió y le dio bastante_

_-bien, ahora déjalo ir-dijo Docgma_

_Entonces dejo de controlar- vete, ya eres libre- mientras la babosa miro un lado al otro asustado y por ultimo se fue gritando como una niña mariquita "AAAAAHHHHH"._

_-hey si claro, adiós- dijo Nerm_

_-no te hagas el tonto y ayúdame-dijo Docgma_

_-ya, ya voy, ya voy,-dijo Nerm, mientras Nerm amarraba el telaraña en la cintura de Docgma._

_Docgma miro al pozo-bien, ahora agarra la telaraña-mientras entregaba a Nerm- y me vayas deslizando poco a AAAHHH..- sintió como si alguien lo tirara al pozo y estaba a punto de tocar el agua hasta que se detuvo de caer._

_-A TI QUE DIABLOS TE PASA NERM!-gritaba Docgma-SI ME HUBIERAS CAIDO AL AGUA..-_

_-MENOS PALABRAS, MAS TIEMPO TENDREMOS PARA IR A COMER-grito Nerm_

_-ESTA BIEN, PERO LA PROXIMA ME AVISAS!-grito Docgma – BAJAME UN POCO MAS-_

_-SSIII!- grito Nerm, entonces poco a poco Nerm bajaba a Docgma._

_-HASTA AHÍ!-grito Docgma_

_Lo hizo caso y se detuvo, Docgma estaba examinando un poco el agua primero lo holio, el olor era muy oloroso como si fuera olor a humo, tosió un poco y siguió viendo, pero sintió como una energía muy negativa cuando se acerco al agua._

_Y por sorpresas, los rocas se caían al agua miro que caían muchas cosas._

_-NERM, QUE PASA!?-grito Docgma_

_-ESTA TEMPLANDO DE NUEVO, PERO MAS FUERTE!-grito Nerm_

_-PUES QUE ESPERA, SUBAME-grita Docgma _

_Entonces poco a poco lo iba subiendo, hasta que otro terremoto llego, en esta vez fue la más sacudida mas intenso que le hayan sentido, pero entre mas fuerte llegaba el terremoto, mas se subía el agua._

_-NERM APRESURATE EL AGUA SE ESTA SUBIENDO- gritaba Docgma_

_Nerm se apresuraba mas hasta que.._

_Clik, clik, clik, clik,_

_Entonces los dos a mismo tiempo miro de donde se provenía el sonido, la telaraña se estaba rompiendo._

_-NERM..-_

_-NO TE PREOCUPES TE SACARE- grito Nerm_

_Hasta que…_

_CLIK.._

_-AAAHHHH!-gritaba Docgma, mientras caía al agua._

_DOCGMA NOOO!-grito desecperado_

Y fue todo lo que me acuerdo- finalizo Docgma, mientras que los chico y los babosas tenia los ojos muy abiertos tras la historia de Docgma.(yo:0_0)

Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir, no creen?-pregunto Docgma

Si, tienes razón- dijo Eli- bueno nos vemos mañana-

Hasta mañana- dijo los demás

Los chicos fueron a dormir, menos Trixie

-jovencita, puedes venir un momento- dijo Docgma

-si, claro- dijo Trixie

-acaso ustedes Eli y tu son novios?-pregunto Docgma

-que?.. C-c-claro q-q-ue no-dijo algo nerviosa Trixie

-sabes, desde que estuve contando mi historia, Eli te tenia abrazando un bueno rato hasta que termine de contar-dijo Docgma- no nada mas puedo mirar y controlar su mente, también puedo ver lo que sienten uno al otro, y Eli siente algo muy hermoso cuando esta junto a ti y tu a el-

-Yo…-quedo un momento pensando-si, si lo quiero mucho pero no vayas a decir a nadie porfa-

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie esta bien?-dijo Dogma

-Esta bien- dijo Docgma- ve a dormir-

-gracias-dijo Trixie, se fue a su dormitorio y dormido tranquilo porque durante todos el tiempo siempre quiso decir a alguien lo que sentía a Eli… Y así pudo dormir la tranquilidad.

(Termine, bueno casi esto me inspiro por Fernanfloo)

Al día siguiente todos los chicos estaban afuera para que Eli probara la mochila jet.

-Wuooohuuuu- gritaba Eli mientras esquivaba los arboles

(Yo narrando: quien es… es justin bieber, es Miley cyrus con su bola…. Nooooo es Eli Shane)

-Hey Eli mira la cámara!-gritaba Trixie, entonces Eli miro a la cámara mientras sonreía.

(Yo:hoo… si vamos *en el medio de la nada aparece una babosa congelada*wow.. que cerca pero nadie lo detienen a Eli Shane…)

Pero lo que no figo es que había un gran hongo en su camino, mientras sonreía en la cámara…

-Eli cuid….-pero ya era demasiado tarde

(Yo: *en la nada aparece un paquete de KFC* AHH… FUCK pero eso si jajaja..)

Eli se golpeo muy fuerte en el árbol, y luego se cayó al suelo

-Eli.. estas bien?-pregunto Trixie

-si… alguien vio mi cerebro…-(yo: no se preocupen es que es su manera de ser su aterrizaje XD)

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

E-cole-cola.

Termine , espero que le hayan gustado nos vemos al otro fic

ADIOS!

huhuhuhuhuhuhu


End file.
